Don't Let Me Let You Go
by soraspromise
Summary: After Sora, Kairi, and Riku find King Mickey's letter, Kairi is faced with the chance of being left behind again. Horrified by this, she goes to talk it over with Sora. SoKai, post KH2.


**First one-shot in a while. …First completed writing project in a while, really. I've started RPing again recently and I was hoping it would get me back into writing more & this is my first thing I've finished. This one-shot was actually kinda based on that RP in the Destiny Islands topic but this is a lot more fluff haha. **

**Hope you guys enjoy it and I hope to not only write more one-shots in the near future but ALSO finish Fractured Love, cuz damn, I've written far too much of that story to not finish it.**

XOX

DON'T LET ME LET YOU GO

XOX

Sora was asleep on the shore like he would always do in the past. Normally he did this just to relax. This time, Kairi knew, he was in deep thought.

Hours ago she had found a message in a bottle that happened to have King Mickey's seal on it. Upon further reading, Sora, Riku, and Kairi found out that Sora was being called upon to be the hero yet again.

The redhead knew this would happen the moment she saw the King's seal, but she was desperately praying that she was wrong and that it would only be a congratulatory letter. '_Of course I was right.'_ She thought bitterly.

And under the stress of the situation, she basically managed tell Sora she was okay with him leaving her behind again when she completely wasn't. There was no way in _hell_ that she was staying alone on this island again while her two best friends explored various other worlds. But she couldn't figure out just how to tell them yet. More specifically Sora.

He hadn't admitted his feelings yet, but she knew that Sora liked her as more than a friend and she returned those feelings as well. This is what made it harder for her to tell him. He had already said in the past that she would "kind of be in his way" and that it was "too dangerous". '_How am I supposed to convince him that I can handle it?'_ She bit her lip, '_Even though he's seen me use a keyblade before, I'm sure he still won't think I'm strong enough…_ _I don't want him to feel like it's a burden to have me around.'_

Closing her eyes for a moment, Kairi walked towards the sleeping boy and knelt down beside him. Lightly brushing her fingers across his arm, she called his name softly, "Sora…"

Blinking his eyes open slowly, the brunette looked up and questioned, "Kairi? What's up?"

"Nothing, really…" She lied, wrapping her arms around her legs, "I just wanted to spend some time with you." She avoided the subject, knowing she would probably cry if she said anything else.

Sora parted his lips to say something but nothing came out. Sitting up, he lightly placed his hand on the girl's arm and whispered, "Kairi…" Waiting for her gaze to meet his, Sora continued, "I know this situation sucks. But I _have_ to go."

"That's not why I'm upset." The red head replied immediately, collapsing backwards onto the sand and causing Sora's hand to drop to her knee.

Blushing and quickly retracting his hand, Sora asked in a confused tone, "Then what is it?"

Kairi crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't want…" She sighed, "I'm tired of being the deadweight and being left behind. You and Riku get to go visit countless worlds and I'm just stuck here at home worrying to death about you two." She felt tears beginning to brim her eyes, "It's not fair."

"You're not dead weight!" Sora exclaimed in disbelief, "I'd just be really worried about you… I don't want to see you get hurt. Like right now." He touched her shoulder, "It hurts _me_ when you're hurting."

Kairi exhaled, "I get that." She sat up and looked into his oceanic eyes, "And I appreciate it, really. But don't you think it would slightly make you feel better to know where I am and how I'm doing?" Closing her eyes, she reminded the brunette boy in a frustrated tone, "If you don't recall, I got kidnapped last time I was left by myself."

'_How do I respond to that…_' Sora bit his lip and replied sorely, "Yes, I remember…" Taking in a moment of silence, the boy sighed. Taking Kairi's hand in his, he spoke softly, "Kairi… whatever you want to do is your decision. I… I know I was wrong for leaving you last time, but everything happened so fast and I just did what I thought would be best."

Her eyes lighting up in excitement, Kairi asked, "You really mean that? I can go with you and Riku?"

"I'll still get worried," He flashed a sheepish smile, "But… if it's what makes you happy."

Throwing herself against him in a tight hug and knocking him over, she spoke into the fabric of his shirt, "The happiest person in the whole universe."

"Heh, well, I'm glad." A grin took over the boy's face, "You know… Even though I'll be worried at times, it'll be worth it just to show you some of the things I've seen on other worlds and to experience new things together, too. There's been so many times in the past where I really wished you were with me."

"I always wished I was with you." Kairi lifted her head to make eye contact, "I really tried to be patient with you two but I just got to the point where I couldn't take anymore."

Without thinking, Sora ran a hand through her hair as he said, "I'm sorry." Realizing what he did, he felt his face warm, pinned his hands at his sides and repeated, "Uh. Sorry. Again. Don't know why I did that…"

"I think I know why." She smiled as she stared into his eyes, "I saw what you did in the secret place."

"I saw yours too." He replied quietly.

"So what are you waiting for?"

"I don't know." He admitted with a small laugh, sitting up slowly so that Kairi was lying on the ground and he was leaning over her. Brushing his thumb against her cheek, Sora slowly moved in towards Kairi until their lips met. His other hand against her waist, when Sora broke away he pulled her in close to him. Kairi's head resting on his collarbone, Sora whispered, "I promise I'll never leave your side again."


End file.
